Love,Fight,Happiness
by SpirtWriter106
Summary: Rory and Logan are love they are going to get married.The elder huntzbergers don't agree with their desicon but rory and logan  s love is enternal.Logan and Rory will do all that they can to keep each other. Story's better than the summary.
1. Will you marry me?

Finally a family

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Rory Gilmore woke up early getting ready for her big deal job at The New York Times. Rory made it to the big times she was living her dream. Rory's life was perfect she had the best and most successful boyfriend and the perfect apartment with an office that they share. She got dressed in a black and white suit skirt for work. She then walked into the kitchen to find Logan up and already brewing coffee. Rory obsessed about coffee just as much as her mother she really was a Gilmore.

"Morning Ace you look very hot this morning"

"Thanks morning don't get any idea's"

"What I can't compliment on how good you look without being scolded on thoughts"

"You know you were thinking them Logan" Rory said with a chuckle

"Hey don't forget to be home early we have dinner with the family tonight"

"OK I'll be back at 7 the dinner starts at 8:30 right?"

"Yeah so be ON TIME" Logan said stressing "on time"

"When have I ever been late for anything?"

"for the past week you've been at least 10 minutes late to every dinner "

"That was once!" Rory said shocked that he'd kept track

"That was three times"

"Ok maybe it was but I promise to be on time today"

"You better or you owe me big"

"Okay oh shit I'm guna be late! Love you" Rory said as she kissed him then ran out the door

As she walked to her car she couldn't help but think why Logan was pressing her to be on time. He never used to have to remind her. For a second Rory though Logan was up to something but she never though to much about it. Logan always loved to surprise her but it didn't cross her mind for her to think that he was up to something.

Rory went to work with the though of Logan being up to something in the back of her mind but not far that she thought about. It had finally turned 7:50 it was time for Rory to leave work she had drove back to the apartment to change when she got there the apartment was empty…

"hmm" Rory thought he'd meet her at the apartment and they would drive together to the restaurant

Rory found a note on the counter.

_Hey, Ace_

_Look in the box. Be ready at 8:10 a car will be outside to pick you up I'll see you at 8:20 see you then theirs a surprise waiting for you._

_Love you _

_Logan _

Rory shook her head she should have listened to her instincts. Logan would be Logan. Rory checked the time it was 7:55

"Oh I gotta get dressed!" Rory said to herself

Rory walked towards the bed that had a box that contained the dress Logan picked out for her. It was a beautiful strapless dress in purple the dress stopped at her knees it was beautiful Rory had seen it the other day in the Anne Taylor Loft store while on a shopping endeavor with Logan she had been staring at the dress for 20 minutes until Logan dragged her away from the window. Logan always knew that if something was to expensive she wouldn't get it he knew that she would never ask Logan to get it for her which is why this was the perfect present for her. Rory immediately put the dress on she had taken a quick shower before hand. She slipped on her easy quick black heels that went perfect with her dress Rory then curled her hair and pulled her sides back with braids in the center in the back of her head with the rest of her hair down. She left her bangs down in front of her face and put in her silver hoop earrings Rory looked perfect.

As Rory waited in the black limo that had shown up promptly at 8:20 to pick her up Rory was very nervous she had tried to call her mom but had only gotten her voicemail it was weird Lorelei had always picked up her phone especially when Rory need her. She tried 3 more time when she the finally gave up on trying to get in contact with her mom she would just see her later on at dinner.

When the limo got to the Bronze the big popular restaurant that everyone wanted to get to Rory wondered how Logan got. Rory got out the limo and walked into the restaurant it was empty their was only one person she saw and it was the lady that led her to the room where they were meeting everyone.

Rory walked into the room to find everyone sitting their talking the room suddenly got quiet as they saw her approach the room.

"Hey, Ace"

"Hey everybody" Rory said cheerily

Rory loved times like these when she could have the whole family together. It was Luke, Lorelei, Emily, Richard, Christopher, Collin. Finn and lastly Logan everything was perfect

"The prodigal daughter is here!"

"Rory love you've finally found us all" said Finn in his Australian accent

"Yeah I arrived in the limo; you know Logan and his hopeless romance.

"Honey we knew that the minute you guys got together. The way he always bought you jewelry showering you with gifts you've got a lucky man their sweets enjoy it not all of us can get a good looker and a rich man." Said a little tipsy Lorelei I knew we were going to have to cut her off at some point

"Yeah why want all that when you've got a diner owner right here" said an obviously jealous Luke

"Lorelei!" scream my grandmother

"What mom? You know that's true. You've said it plenty times even more things but I wont mention that in front of dad"

"Lorelei I said no such thing!" Emily said with a smile on her face whilst blushing

it was fun seeing my grandmother taken off guard. I always cherished the few moments when my mother could make my grandmother blush.

"Hey babe how was work today"

"Tiring but I finished my article so alls well in the world, by the way I love my dress you really do have an eye for dress if you hadn't been such a playboy in college I would have thought you were gay"

"Ace I'm shocked that you would think such things of me. You know I love my girls."

"What are you two whispering about over their oh, Rory and Logan got secrets hope their not about killing Alison" my mom asked using some of her banter from the hit ABC family show pretty little liars. It was here and her mothers favorite show they would stay on the phone for an hour talking about while Logan usually sat their laughing when they got into an argument about who they thought the A person was who was sending them e-mails and txt messages and letters. Rory thought it was Hannah's friend Mona and an helper but Lorelei thought it was Tobey. This is now totally inclusive sine he's possibly dead now.

"Mom we didn't kill anybody" She said then added" and were not helping Tobey to torture Hannah. Aria, Spencer and Emily.

"Drat! You know me to well" Lorelei said disappointed.

"I should I am my mothers daughter you know"

"I taught you to well" She said with a smirk

The waiter came over and took everyone's order we all quieted down a bit in little conversations to ourselves Logan and I continued to talk about our day. Littlie did Rory know that Logan had a little surprise up his sleeve. The night continued but the night was closing to an end as Logan prepared to change his life.

Logan stood up and started on how he had been planning this speech for the last week

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming out for this dinner with me and Rory. We appreciate you all dragging your asses all the way down to New York. But catching up was not the only reason we asked you al here or that I asked you all here. Rory can you come over here please?(Rory stood up and walked over to Logan) now part of this evening was for me to do something that has taken me all of the three years me and Rory have been together.(turns toward Rory) Rory Gilmore I love you. You have always been there for me when I was stupid and jumped off a cliff in the LDB and landed my sorry ass in the hospital I loved you more you stayed their with me and you called my father and made him drag his ass down from his job and come and see me. Rory you and I have been through high and low times through this long speech what I'm trying to say is(as he pulled the little blue box out of his pocket Rory Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?

It seemed that the atmosphere had gone completely crazy everyone in the room was quiet s the waited for Rory to say something. She was in shock. She couldn't say anything it was just a shock to her she had been thinking for a while that she wanted to marry Logan and that if he asked her she would say yes and here the opportunity is and she was standing their staring at him and the ring. As Rory sat there it was just a world of her in Logan like they were in a black bubble that she couldn't see anyone beyond Logan stand in front of her with a smile slowly fading across his a face. Rory suddenly got the courage to speak her answer and their bubble burst into a loud surround sound of cheering as everyone approved of her answer she had said it a billion times as Logan put the ring on her finger.

"YES! Yes! Yes!"

"Ace I'm so happy you scared me for a minute "

"I love you" was all he could say

"Way to go honey you finally got your prince!" Rory looked at her mom thinking about her analogy.

"Yeah mom I've kissed a lot of Frogs and finally found the right prince" she said look towards Logan who was getting celebratory hugs from everyone.

"Aw our granddaughters getting married!" Gushed Emily

"Congrats Logan. You've got a good girl on your hands"

"Yes he does just be careful it's hard putting up with Gilmore Girls" said Luke "They have many different mood swings and tons of rants I'll give you the handbook I made tomorrow trust me kid your guna need it"

"Thanks Luke"

"Well I guess congratulations' are in order" came Christopher "Watch out its pretty hard being in a relationship with a Gilmore girls I passed down the hand book to Luke and he added more in it it'll be your turn to write something in it that has changed your life in be with a Gilmore but congrats kid you two are guna make it you're the golden couple"

"Thanks"

Soon Logan found Rory talking in the corner with her mother. The were laughing so I was assuming all was well between her mother and I had asked her for permission but I needed to check that she wasn't regretting it. From the looks she wasn't which was good but the evening was at the end after the little celebration it was time for everyone to leave. Logan walked over to the group in the corner here the bits of what they were talking about which half surprised him and made him laugh apparently Lorelei was already planning the Bacherlotte party.

"Yeah we'll get you a penis hat oh and a stripper oh and have Sookie make a penis cake that'll be fun you'll be eating a testicle." Lorelei was having too much fun planning this

"Mom you have time he just proposed so when I figure out the date then you start your dirty bacherlette party.

"Fine suck the fun out of everything why don't cha' Lorelei said in her Stephanie voice from hit TV show full house.

"Sorry ladies Logan said cutting in but I have work in the morning and we need to get going."

"Aw paroty pooper" said Lorelei who was very tipsy by then

"Nite girls. Bye everyone" Logan called over his shoulder as he pushed Rory out the door

"Logan I can't believe you proposed to me!" Rory said as they got into the limo Frank was driving this time. Rory knew frank very well. When Rory needed to get to stars hollow but didn't have a car to get there Logan let her use Frank the limo driver he was very nice made small conversations.

"What are you taking it back, Ace" Logan asked half nervous half joking

"No!" Rory practically screamed

"Well I'm glad to hear it"

Rory then turned to the front of the limo and asked if frank had anything to do with Logan's little plan. "Frank were you part of this!"

"Yes Miss Gilmore he told me this morning and Congratulations Miss Gilmore"

"Ugh you hid this all from didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But Ace look at the turn out your happy and I think you'll be even happier once we get back to the apartment"

"Logan! Not in front of Frank!"

Rory turned her head indicating the look frank was giving them through the mirror. "Where to boss?" Frank asked causally with a smirk on his face at the pervious show from Rory and Logan

"Home please"

"Home it is"

The ride took all of 20 minutes it felt like less what with Rory and Logan making out the ride there. Frank put the little window up for their privacy.

"We have arrived "said frank as he pulled up to the front of the apartment

"Thank you Frank"

Rory and Logan could barely keep their arms off each other before the made it up to the top of the complex. They made it in the door and continued on what started in the limo. That night Logan and Rory consummated their love. Rory knew that Logan was the guy for her she loved him and they always seemed o get along he always understood her and she always understood him. This made them in Lorelei's words the Golden Couple.


	2. Intruders

Chapter 2: Intruders

AN:Hey this is SpritWriter. This chapters basically about Rory and Logan having to tell his parents that their getting married.i really hope you like it and I'm going to be a really annoying person and continue to tell you over and over to review i would appreciate reviews if i get at least 5 reviews I'll continue on to chapter three and please tell your friends that are into fan fic that they should read this PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R

Rory woke up the next morning completely buzzed. She was so happy. Rory had been waiting for Logan to propose to her, she was shocked when he did it last night in front of her family. It was the happiest moment in her life. Rory was still in bed lying on Logan's chest as he slept. Rory tried to slip quietly off of him so she could make her Elixir of life but he wouldn't let go of her. Rory had tried this before but never succeed until she had to wake Logan up herself. The only way you could wake Logan up from a deep sleep was to kiss him. Rory though she would try one last time to get out. She tried to unlatch his arm from her waist. Then she tried to swiftly slide out of his arms that didn't work he grabbed on to her even more tightly then before Rory finally just gave up and started kissing his arm she only had enough room to wiggle her way up towards whilst kissing him she made it to his lips as she stayed their holding still to see if he was up she lingered closer to his face instead of kissing him she said"Logan you'll get to hold onto me forever now let me get my coffee"

Logan groaned "Ace need sleep"

'"No Ace need coffee'

"Sleep'

"Coffee don't make me pull a bit from my mother' Rory threatened

"Sleeeeeep" said Logan dragging it out or emphasis

"You forced me to do this. COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE. GIMME COFFEE! RORY WANT COFFEE NOW! GIVE GIRL COFFEE!"

"ACE!" Logan screamed

"if you give me coffee I'll go away "

"Fine" Logan said defeated as he got up and freed her

Rory bounced over to the kitchen happy that she won and was now being rewarded with coffee.

"Did your mom really ever throw a fit like that"

"I think so the only part that I know is true is the give me coffee and I'll go away and the coffee coffee coffee saying really fast."

"I see. Ace you are your mother's daughter"

"Thank you I've learned from the best" Rory said taking a sip of her favorite drink

"a little to well" Logan said under his breathe

"What was that?" oh nothing Ace

"So soon to be Mrs. Huntzberger what are you going to do today

"Well I'm going to meet up with my mom and plan some of the wedding and help her at the inn"

The best thing Rory loved about living in New York that it was only and 40 minute drive to Hartford they lived so close on the border it was great and easy to see her mother"

"Sounds good I'll be home at 8 I promise so we can have dinner sound good?"

"Sounds great I'll be back probably around 7"

"oh hon I gotta get ready for work or I'll be late"

"Logan don't forget we need to tell your family and stars hallow about the wedding" Rory said as Logan walked out the room towards the closet.

Logan froze in his steps he loved Rory but he really didn't want to tell his parents. the last time him and his parents and Rory were in the same room together his mother practically ambushed Rory telling her that she wasn't good and to top it all of mom talked about one of my ex that really helped Rory was so shocked i didn't want her to be there anymore it wasn't right that his family thought that they should choose who he could be married to. Logan loves Rory and he would do whatever he had to to keep her no matter how far he had to go with his family it was the risk he was willing to take for Rory. Logan walked back in the room and told Rory that he loved her and that he would think about a way to tell his father about his engagement to Rory. He just wanted to have funn with Rory while he had the chance he knew that Telling the Huntzbergeres were going to make a problem for him or cause him so kind of pain he just hoped that pain would be a headache and take the only girl he committed to away from him.

"Logan are you ok?"Rory asked interupting his thoughts

"yeah Ace I'm fine i just gotta get to work"

"ok,Love you"

"Love you too" He said kissing her passionately

Even though Logan said he was ok Rory couldn't help but wonder if he was second thinking being engaged. Rory didn't have much time because she had to get to her last economics and then was going to go to the paper as the Editor in chief it was she was always busy she had to deal with Phil who was a pain in the ass half the time and checking spell errors. It was a big job for Rory but she loved it. Rory was graduating soon and she couldn't wait but Rory was excited because she was the Valedictorian she had been working her ass off. As Rory was about to walk out the door the phone rang she let it go straight to voice mail and would check it later when she got home it couldn't have been that important it was only 10am. Rory was coming home around 3 it was the same time as Logan who had graduated before her and had a job at HPG it was the business he's supposed to take over as the son of the man who built it. Logan always came home tired and annoyed at a co worker named Phill so it wasn't a surprise when he came home mad.

"ACE!"

"Hey your ho- oh god what did Phill the Dill do today" Rory said looking at Logans face as he walked in the door.

"He went on and on about his wife and how he was expecting i just wanted to punch him in the face he was so smug then he went on how his wife was the perfect women then he was like yeah so hows you and Rory are you too getting married any time soon i couldn't say that i proposed because he is a tattle tailing snitch who would go running back to Mitchum that were getting married would just ruin everything"

"Honey i understand but we do have to tell Mitchum some time so you can rub in phil's face "

"Ace i know it's just that i need to be ready for the blow out know what i mean"

"Yes i do but the longer we wait the harder it is i mean if were going to make this wedding public were going to have to tell your father i mean its going to be in the news if you know what i mean i bet even though he reads the big times that theres a chance that he could read the hartford ones"

"RORY! I KNOW! you don't think i know that!" Logan never yelled at her like that. She knew that it was because he just came from a hard day at work but also because he was stressed about telling his dad"

"i'm sorry Logan i just think we need to do this fast"

"Yeah Ace. i know we do i'm sorry i took my anger out on you"

"Its ok, i Love you"

"Love you too"

Their was a silence after their little spat it was uncomfortable but she knew that it was a thin wall between them Rory knew only one way to fix it.

"Hey" she said getting on his lap "want a massage?"

"Sure babe"

Rory knew that her massage had to be the best so she started out by kissing him that was a massage in its on she kissed his shoulders and them used her hands to massage him this went on for an hour when the started to kiss it got more intense. They were full on making out on the couch it was getting steamy when they suddenly heard the door jingle and then it opened and a at that moment annoying Australian accent came thorugh the door

"Hey Mate!"

"FINN!" screamed Rory

"Rory lo-" Finn looked in the direction of rory and logan on the couch and suddenly grew a smile on his face he tried again"Rory love i'm sorry i interupted your umm moment" Finn then added a smirk that quickly grew on his face.

Rory moved her body so Finn couldn't see her naked bod'y."Finn! get out of here!"Rory said muffled by the huddled postion she was in on logan's body

Finn could only respond in the only way he could think of"Have i died and went to heaven or did i really jjust see rory gilmore half naked?"

"Finn what do you want!"

"i just came to see if you guys wanted to celerbrate some more about your engagement"

"Finn it's been a week since i propsed to Rory i think we've done all the celerbrating in the world"

"Logan my friend have you ever had a long engagment celerbration?"

"Of course not finn what's your point"

"Don't knock it till you try it "

"Finn.." Rory said still hidding her body away from finn

"What's the verdict?"

"Fine we'll go but you need to wait outside so Rory and i can put our clothes back on"

"OK OK but quick question"

"What Finn"

"Can i get a quick peep show again i mean c'mon you don't always get to see the lovely rory naked!"Finn exclamied

"NO!"Rory and Logan said at the same time

"Fine Fine" finn said disapointed he then walked out the apartment grumbling that it wasn't fair

"Rory he's gone you can come out now"Logan said looking down at her with a smirk

"ok good god why does finn have an key to the apartment? what if i was naked in the house and he came well more naked then this.!"

"Sorry ace i gave him that key a while ago and he's only supposed to use it for emergenceys i didn't think he would come while we were in the middle of having sex"

"You should have you know finn he'll take it to the next step taking naked pictures and then putting them on the internet or if he try's to come in everytime he thought i was naked like Kelso in That 70's Show always trying to walk in on Donna ater he saw her naked."

At that moment you could hear finn say through the door"C'mon love give me some credit he does it everyday on purpose but i just did it on accident who says and accident can't happen over and over"

"Finn stop listening through the door!" scream Logan

"if you don't want me to listen then hurry up"

Rory and Logan knew that if they stayed that way on the couch any longer finn would just try to barge in and see her naked like Kelso does in the got up and Rory found her bra and her shirt they then went to the door and let finn come in they had a conversation with him to tell him it wasn't right to just come barging in on people."Finn you know what you did was wrong right?"Finn shook his head like a 5 year old who just got in trouble for fighting with his sister it was slightly amusing "You know that you can't just walk in on people un announced?" "Yes" said finn in a sad child voice Rory started to softly then contuined "And will you do it again?" "No" he said sagging his head down looking at his shoes Rory couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing "Good" Logan said shagging up Finns hair like you would to a little boy. Logan then started laughing along with Rory it was halirous to watch it. Even though Finn was always fun to hang with it was better to wacth him get scolded by Logan. Finn rasied his hand like he was back at school and asked "Can we please go drink acholo now?" "Yes we can you learned a lesson today so you deserve it" " Good boy"Rory joined in as Finn jumped up and skipped to the door

" i think that was a succsesful lesson don't you think Ace ?"

"Very succesful i felt like i was back at elementray school being scolded for passing notes to Lane. But i have to admitt that wacthing you speak to finn like that was very funny"

"i do my best Ace" Logan said with a smirk"Besides it's not the first time i've had to speak down to finn" Logan said with on of his legendary smirks that made Rory's heart melt

It had been a week since Rory and Logan had last talked about telling the menicing huntzentbergers that they were going to get married. Logan had found a way to get Rory's mind off e knew all he had to use was his lips and coffee to get her mind off of it hell even a movie night in the living room took her mind off of it. Which was exactly what they were doing. She was sitting in his lap on their big couch she had been looking at him instead of _Casablanca. _Rory's mother would be proud of her Casblanca was a good movie to watch but it could also be used as a good make out movie. Rory and Logan were really going at it it was getting hot and heavey every second their hands touched, every second their lips met. Rory and Logans clothes were on the floor in a big pile within 10 moment got better and better. Everything was great until the door suddenly opened. They didn't notice at first but just kept going until they realized that the new light wasn't from the tv sscreen it was the hallway light outside the door they turned and notice Mitchum and Shira Huntzenberger standing there.

Rory and Logan quickly got up but then noticed that they were naked Logan quickly grabbed the blanket that was on the arm chair wraping it around Rory. it didn't take long for mitchum to recover from walking in on his son naked that he took that moment to scream at them.

"LOGAN CHARLES HUNTZBERGER! you are not getting married"

"Dad! what the hell! who the hell are you to tell me who i can't love or marry!" Logans voice was strong he had alot bravo for him being completly nake in front of his father.

"Logan you are my son i have every reason for you not to get married to this home werecker here" Mitchum said pointing towards Rory

"Dad you need to watch what your saying"

"Why should i she's only with you for yours.. our money!"

"okay hold on one second! one i love your son and two you really need to watch what you say and three what gives you the right to say such accusations!"

"i have every right you homewrecker your just like all the other girls he's slept with they either want my son for who he is which is the huntzberger money maker or the good looking rich kid. Your no diffrent than the other girls who think logan would buy her anything and would get one good sex filled night"

"Dad say one more thing to insult Rory and i swear i will hurt you"

it dawned on rory that Logan would do anything for her. But Logan and his father had already had so many issuse she really didn't want to be part of their fued. Even though logan looked about scrawney him naked you could see his muscles they were big and he had a six pack compared to Mitchum Logan could take him. Mitchem was a 40 something year old man who probally hadn't had much practice in fights he had the gut of a third trimester pregnant would only take Logan one mintue to knock his father out with a punch, She didn't want to see that happen she didn't want to be another problem in the Huntzberger family even though it would be funny to see Mitchum go down.

"Mitchum please. She's got him wrapped around her finger he wont be able to see that she's just in it for the sex and the money."

"Hold it right there Shira from what i heard of your past you arent the only one who knows her ways to get men wrapped around her finger" Rory said with a smirk it was hard to feel confident when she was naked infront of these people. but seeing Shira's face as Rory mentioned her past was enough satisfaction to make her feel strong enough to stand there and finish what she started. She knew that Logan's mother would want to be in this fight as much as Logan would. BUt it was a bout time that the two women settled some of the problem a bit themselves.

"Really Rory i bet being pregnant is part of your plan to get the money. I guess living in the small town finally got to you so much that you need to make sure Logan got you pregnant knowing full well that he would want to live up to his responsiblities am i right Rory?"

"I think your getting you and Mitchum mixed up here i mean isn't that how honor came along and how you got to be Ms. Huntzberger you knew your weren't making enough money to pay for the child so why not lock that guy you slept with for the money and the benfits now you get to be and you knew that Mitchum would never leave you you knew that he wouldn't want to look bad, You were probally planing this for a while huh Shira. So you have no right to acuse me of not loving your son when your track record isnt that nice."

A smirk grew on Logans face as he watched all the dirt Rory had known about his mother and father and mange to throw it back at them in just a few moments in a quick sentence was just so Ace he loved her that way she was always strong it was almost like she was using some of his energy to contuine on. He knew she was having a hard time standing there naked while being very confident. Logan mentally kept score as the argument went on it was curently Rory 1 Shira 0 it amused him tht his mothers face was so shoced and defeted he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Rory sweetie why dont you give it up. Tell the truth you know you just want Logan for the money. oh and FYI You don't want to mess with me you'll only get hurt your not ready to play witht they big dogs"

"If you mean major Bitch then i do want to play oh and FYI Shria i'm Lorelelia Leigh Gilmore the 3rd what i've learned over the years of being a gilmore i know that Gilmores back down so bring it on i'm marrying your son and sweetie theirs nothing you can do about it"Rory said with a smirk

Rory4 Shira 0 Logan though in his head. This was going to be a while before they had a happy family dinner. But Logan was getting satisfaction of just see how his mother was pissed off that Rory out bitched her. He had a smirk on his face he really wanted to laugh but he had to hold it in until after they left.

"Logan you know we don't aprove of this"

"no dad that didn't come loud in clear what with the match of rory and mom and the burst in my apartment un anouced when i was with rory and the fact that your giving me the i'm so disapointed in you look." Logan said his voice driping with sarcasm

"We are going to talk about this further when your not naked"

"Yeah cuz i'd rather talked to you clothed. Now if you don't mind leaving. And dad FYI You nor mom or a bunch of business trips that you try to send me on will make me change my mind i am marrying Rory and i will do whatever it takes to marry her even if your not their to witness it. Now get out of my apartment"

Mitchum and shira turned around angrilt storming out of the apartment. Logan could tell they were mad espically shira who glared harshly at Rory with flames burning in her eyes. Logan didn't care he loved Rory and would marry her. He loved her that's all that mattered. He would marry her even if his parents didn't the door finally closed leaving the imfamous Mitchum and Shira to go home pissed he walked over to Rory and hugged her. He knew that the hug was just reasurence but he had to make her feel better after she just went through defending their Engagement he knew that they woul have to talk about it.

"Rory i-"

"Logan i don't want to talk about it until i take a shower i need to wash them away from my mind for atleast an hour"

"i understand..."

Rory was heading to their bathroom when she stopped.

"Hey i could use some company in the shower someone has to wash my back and hold me tight"

"i'm in ace"

"Good"

Rory and Logan spent more than an hour in the shower almost two actually. They walked out totally relaxed but in the back o their minds they knew that they had o confront each other . Rory has the thought that it was going to be to much for him and that he wasn't going to want to keep it up and would just break up with her. Logan though the ame but that rory would leave him they both knew they needed to talk but that was going to be hard. Rory started the conversation the only way she could think of ... with a joke.

" Logan when will you learn not to give your keys to everyone you know. I'm tired of being walked in on naked. I mind as while be a pornstar for the times they guys including your father and mother have walked in on us."

"Sorry Ace i didn't know he had they key"

"You'll learn when steph walks in with a camera taking pictures then putting them on the internet and the bullientine bored of the campus" Rory said with a smirk "Trust me i'll help her"

"i promise i'll get another lock. i'm tired of people walking in on us to. I miss your touch and soft moans when i nible on your ear" Logan said sudectivly as he moved closer to her.

"Mmmmhhmm" was all Rory could say she was getting distracted she knew that logan didn't want to talk about what had happened but she new that they had to."Logan we have to talk about this.

"okay ace"

"Well what are we going to do about your parents disaprovale?"

"screw them! they have no say in our lives"

"Bu-"

"No buts Rory their not in our lives if they can't accept that were going to get married. I don't want you to have any doubts because of them ok? i love you and that's all their is to it"

"ok. I love you too. i can't let them ruin our relationship i love you to much for that to happen"

"Good ace. By the way when did you learn to be so tuff i mean you were naked in front of them and you could still find a way to call my mother a bitch and imadate mitchum your my hero i was counting how many time you insulted her it added up to like 4 in my world that's' like a thousand points no one has ever slamed my mother the way you did and where did you learn all of that information on her?"

"when your emily Gilmores grandaughter you get the right information that you can use against people" she said with a smirk

"Remind to never break your heart"

"Not possible i'd break yours first "

"ohhh i like it when your mean and vindictive"

"Really is it enough for you to make sure people stop walking in on us"

"Maybe"

"What do i have to do for you to do it"

"Tell me that your ok with this"

"Babe i am i promise"

"God now i'll tell collin and finn that they need to give up the keys"

" i gotta get to sleep i have a early morning class nite babe . Love you "

"i'll be in a minute i need to check my e-mail Love you too"

Logan knew everything was going to be ok their may have been a little drama that but he hoped their'd be less he was getting married and now one could stop them he loved Rory with all his heart he wanted the best and he belived that he was the best for her. Logan went over to his desk got on the laptop and checked his e-mail he saw the new one it was from mitchum of course he wouldn't give up and neither would he and Rory. Logan went to sleep that nite peacefully in Rory's arms he felt at bliss every time they touch it was the best pat of his day Logan knew that he wanted to wake up with her in his arms for the rest of his life. Logan dreamed of how happy they were going to be with two little girls running around the house with Rory's blue eyes and his blonde hair it was the perfect dream it was bliss. or DreamLand which was where he wanted to be...

Welll didn't that blow up. Trust me more drama to come. Tell me if you loved the Rory and Shira match so i can write more and please REMEBER R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ. i love to hear your input


	3. Dinner Invite

The Phone Call

Rory walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body she was still holding onto it. Logan looked over at her he could tell that she was still paranoid about the Huntzbergers making another unexpected visit. Since the incident Rory was walking around the house in sweat pants. It was obvious to Logan that she was scared but he mostly knew that they wouldn't show up again. His father should have known better than to walk into his apartment. After the many times he walked in on him with other girls in his room and his dorm room before he met Rory of course besides the time him and Rory were lying in his bed after they had sex and Mitchum had walked in and then out. Logan found it funny but Rory was mortified.

"Ace you ok" Logan asked as he saw Rory staring at the door with the towel still tightly wrapped around her.

"Yeah why"

"Well Ace you are holding on to that towel rather tightly and you keep staring at the door"

"Oh nothing I'm fine"

"Ace..."

"Logan I'm fine"

"Rory I can tell when you're nervous you have this face that shows how nervous you are. Ace I changed the locks you don't need to worry about it everything is going to be okay. They can't walk in again. I promise unless they pick a deathly murder moment and pick the lock. Which I doubt my father would do since he doesn't know how unless he paid someone off to do it. Ace don't worry about it its ok"

Rory stared at Logan for a couple minutes looking in his chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to make her melt. She could see that he sincerely meant that he wanted her to be safe and that she was going to be okay that his parents couldn't intrude on them again.

"Okay "Rory said untying her towel letting it drop to the floor as she walked towards the bedroom to find her clothes.

Logan loved her newfound freedom and the nice view of Rory's naked body.

"Nice view ace"

"Though you'd like it"

"Sure do" Logan said with a smirk

"Good" Rory said turning towards a very happy Logan kissing him passionately. Rory and Logan were really getting into it 2 minutes later they were on the bed kissing while Rory was still naked and Logan in the process of getting naked when the Phone started ringing.

"Logan phone" Rory said in between kisses

"Answering Machine" Logan mumbled while still kissing Rory

"Thank god for them" Rory said with a smirk Deeping the kiss

"I'll tell him"

Rory and Logan were still kissing on the bed when they heard the shrill evil voice of Shira Huntzberger.

"_Rory Logan! This is Shira Mitchum and I have made reservations at Victoria's for Friday night. Emily and Richard have already agreed to meet. Same with Lorelei we need to have this meeting and talk about what were going to do about you're um... Engagements call back if you can make it. I'd just like to add that we do not agree with this you have disappointed this family once again Logan and we will not have it. Your better off with a girl who is willing to stay home with the kids not one that wants to travel. Please Logan just think about what you're doing everything will be better off if the two of you went your separate ways. Goodbye Logan" _

"What the hell!" Logan got of Rory walking over to the Answering Machine

"Logan what is she saying"

"That were better off apart and that we have to meet with everybody Friday that's just fine fucking dandy" Logan said obviously annoyed Rory knew when Logan said things like _fine fucking dandy _that he was obviously pissed it was one of the quirks she liked about him which was why she couldn't help but burst out laughing which rewarded her a glare

"Sorry it's just I haven't seen you this in a while"

"Yeah because Friday night we stepping into hells dinner"

"Yeah I guess that's what you can call it"

"I'm going to call my mom she probably already knows about this I just need to talk to her" she responded by kissing his cheek

"Ok ace"

"Fruit of my loins! To what do I owe this unexpected phone call?"

"Well Logan and I just got a call from his mother saying that were having dinner on Friday."

"Oh crap that's what I was supposed to write down damn you and your distractions"

"Mom this is serious" Rory said remembering that she didn't tell her mom that Mitchum and Shira had walked in on Rory and Logan furious that they were engaged.

'What I'm totally taking this seriously. Rory it's not like we haven't had a dinner where their was yelling involved"

"Mom do you know the reason?" Rory asked suddenly thinking her mother was out of the loop

"What that the Huntzbergers are still pissed about you and Logan dating and want you to break up? Rory that's old news I still don't understand why we need to have this dinner. They just need to get over it"

"Mom their not pissed about us dating they found out about the engagement. umm Logan and I were making out and they walked in on us umm naked… then they screamed and we got into a fight mostly me and Shira saying things back and forth until I said something equally evil and then they left now they want the dinner to talk about it"

"Wow Rory you really are growing up. I've had a moment when my parents walked in on me and Chris."

"Oh good a flashback" Rory said sarcastically

"Sorry hon. But I do have one question"

"What"

"How did they get in and how much did they see?"

"Well apparently Logan gave them a key for emergencies" Rory said pointedly at Logan as he walked into the room.

"He's crazy I though he hated his father and your avoiding my question on how much they saw"

"Mom! Fine they pretty much saw a good show I mean I was completely naked same with Logan they got a pretty good view guess

"Sweetie nothing to be ashamed off I mean they did give birth to him. If only I walked in I mean your fiancé does have a pretty nice ass."

"Mom stop talking about Logan's but" Rory said with a smile as Logan turned around and glared at Rory

"What not my fault he's got a nice firm hiney"

"Mom"

"OK OK I'm done talking about his nice ass"

"Mom!"

"I'm done now really" Lorelei said smirking she loved messing with Rory.

"Honey don't worry about the idiot Huntzbergers everything will be ok I'll be there as mediator if all goes horribly wrong we'll just have you two elope with me and other essential people.

"That's a good plan B"

"Mom I got to go I'll call you later"

"Bye sweets and don't let them bully you honey your strong and you can do it I've seen you lash out and honey you can do it just know that I support you and Logan that I'll be there for you. You have me and the town on your side. Besides dean you know but anyways just follow your heart."

"Thanks mom, Love you"

"Love you too hon. see ya Friday or earlier"

"Bye"

Rory sat on the bed thinking how she was going to survive this. I guess the only thing I can do is listen to mom's advice and follow my heart. Logan was in her heart and she loved him so much it hurt when they were apart she couldn't go a day without thinking about him. She knew he was the perfect person for her they were soul mates... Logan was he heart she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that.


	4. Hells Dinner

Hells Dinner

Friday had come to fast for the Gilmore Girls. Rory was seriously dreading having to walk through the door and walk into the house. The last time Rory and Logan had seen the elder Huntzbergers was when they walked in on them it didn't turn out well with the yelling and screaming and calling of names. Rory had also mentally shut down and started being paranoid. This was why Logan, Rory, Lorelei and Chris stood at the front door of the Gilmore house staring at the fancy wooden door. Rory knew that they would have to walk in there sooner or later. She had to break the silence the sooner they went in the sooner they would hopefully be out.

"We have to go in" Rory said

"Thank you captain obvious" Lorelei said

"Someone's a bit snippy today. Mom we have to go. What are you nervous about?"

"I know I should have had coffee before we left. I'm just not looking forward to the yelling and words that might be said. Hon you've been through enough"

"Yes mom but I have to fight"

"He must be worth it huh hon?" Lorelei said pretending Logan wasn't there

"I'm standing right here!" Logan said with his legendary smirk on his face

"Hush you. He is mom he truly is" Rory said kissing Logan

"Good then lets walk in there like we own the place and not take no for an answer! "

"Hell no!"Rory said standing there not touching the doorbell

"Ror" said Chris for the first time that night "guna ring the bell sweetie"

"No" Rory said quietly before Rory could utter another response Logan leaned over and rang the bell.

"NOOO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!" Rory and Lorelei said in a yelled whispered

"I rang the bell "said Logan as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"But you weren't supposed to. Are you insane we work our way to it it at least take us 2 hours to get to the door then another 30 minutes to ring the bell" Lorelei said shocked at his idiocy.

"I though we could skip a couple of steps. Its easier we have to do it god knows Emily Gilmore will continue to complain about it if we don't. It'll only irate my parents in the process so I thought we'd make the night go a little faster."

At the mention of her name Emily Gilmore herself opened the door with a disapproving look on her face." Lorelei, Christopher. Rory, Logan you're all late"

'Sorry mom it took Rory 20 minutes to get ready. I mean c'mon did you think she looked this good all the time. It takes a lot of work. Same with me I mean where do you think she got it from. And then we got stuck in traffic. And I saw this car that said honk if you love to scuba dive of course I did I had to add it to my ser-"

"Lorelei before we waste more time on your ridiculous excuse we need to get this dinner started the Huntzbergers don't have all night."

"Ok mom" Lorelei said already annoyed

"Really why'd you make me the bad guy"

"Well I had to use some excuse"

"I was the only thought"

"What can I say you came out of me so it was relevant that I used you as part of my excuse?"

"Oh I feel the love"

"Logan…. Rory how nice to see you again"

"Hi mother"

"Hello Logan"

"Hi dad"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger how are you" Rory said sweetly

"Hi Rory. Logan you look nice tonight" Logan's mother said completely ignoring Rory.

"Thanks mom. You do too. Same to you Rory"

"Aw thanks Huntz"

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way I say we go get a drink" Lorelei said trying to lighten the mood. It was evident that this wasn't going to be a very pleasant night. If it wasn't then Lorelei was going to need a drink.

Drinks went by silently with little conversations and empty looks headed in Rory's direction. It was obvious there was tension but no one was going to act on it. In time it was finally time for Dinner the part where the night would finally close into an end. But not a very happy one, all it took was one comment from Mitchum to start the drama.

"So Rory how much does the wedding cost for already?"

"Um I'm not sure I haven't started do much planning really" Rory looked at Logan with pleading eyes

"Dad we just got engaged a week ago"

"Doesn't mean she hasn't thought what she wants the price range to be. Isn't that right Rory?"

"Excuse me but I don't like what your insuating about my daughter, Bitchum"

This was going to get ugly.

"Lorelei!" Emily exclaimed in anger.

"No mom. I've taken enough of Bitchum here. I'm done. Let's put this all out on the table right now"

Logan leaned over to Rory "Wow Lorelei doesn't mess around"

"She really doesn't"

"Lore calm down"

"No Bitchum here has been an asshole for to long I'm done. Why don't we talk this out right now? What is your problem with my daughter being with your son?"

"Okay you really want it out there? She's a gold digger. She's only been with Logan this long because she wants his money. I mean seriously who would want to be with him Logan was the playboy of Yale. He can achieve so much but he isn't the type to get married."

"Excuse me. I'm pretty sure you have no right to think or say that my daughter is a gold digger. Especially since you married one. I mean c'mon I've heard the rumors. A strip club Bitchum you can do better than that."

Logan and Rory couldn't help but snicker. It was no lie that Mitchum had a one night stand with his mother only to get her pregnant and have to do the right thing and marry her. Everyone knew that his "Business trips" were him cheating on her. It was just bad that Mitchum would say something like that to Rory when he married one.

"Hey!" Shira said butting in "I'm not a gold digger. At least I didn't get pregnant at 16 and then leave my parents in shame. I keep my clothes on when you obviously couldn't. If you had kept your legs closed and you had kept it in your pants we wouldn't be here right now arguing over their preposterous wedding. That girl is a mi-"

Rory was getting angry and wasn't going to let her mother take all the heat. It was time for Rory to step in. It would be a shock since Rory was the nice quiet bookworm type but it was time for her to be strong she just hoped that Logan wouldn't be mad. "Hey! Shira! I think it's time for you to sit down and shut the hell up. What makes you think you can talk to my mother like that? Yes she got pregnant at 16 so what! She took care of me and took responsibility I grew up and went to Chilton and then made it to Yale. And I'll be graduating soon so you can't say I'm a mistake when I've achieved better than you have. I actually finished school unlike you. You just found Mitchum. Or can I use your new nickname Bitchum you slept with him and had Honor. Afterwards he married you through guilt that you were poor and wouldn't have a thing to support that child. Am I getting warm? Trust me I'm not finished. Mitchum made you sign a pre-nup before you got married. After 2 years you had Logan, the great guy that I'm nothing to marry if you can't handle it then don't come to the wedding. You are nothing but trash and to call me a gold-digger is so much more out of line. I'm done with trying to please you when you're messed up yourselves so I'm done your uninvited to the wedding. Enjoy your life and Mitchum have fun with your mistresses."

Rory looked at Shiras's shocked face at the last of what Rory said. "Didn't know that Shira. Well look at that you don't know everything" Rory said before kissing Emily and Richard saying goodnight and then walking out leaving everyone stunned.

Rory made it to the car before she realized she wasn't driving she would have to wait for her mother and father and Logan. 10 minutes later they all walked out to find Rory.

"Anyone got a cigarette?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh honey! I'm so proud of you. Way to crush the hell out of Shira"

"Yeah I'm proud of you sweetie" Chris said next

"Ace you broke her down she's crying her eyes out. I'm proud that my parents wont ever get to you again"

"Yeah I am to but I'm so tired"

"Movie Night and we can stop at Lukes. You deserve it sweetie"

"Oh yeah I had to defend out family tonight. Grampa looked like he was trying not to laugh."

"I know Emily looked relived that finally someone told her off."

"Wait till Honor hears about this."

"She'll freak"

The group headed to the house when they pulled into the drive way a pick up truck was their and a "6'1" brown headed boy was sitting on the steps waiting for Rory to come back.

Da da dannn I know I haven't made a new chapter in a really long time but their were very persistent fans that were begging me to write a chapter. So technically it's not a new chapter but I added more so enjoy it and check out my other story about Logan and Rory. Called Change is good but a guy is better. E-mail for ideas I'm open and I get your Reponses fast so there is a poll down bellow this AN so vote what dean's reason is for being at Rory's doorstep and if it'll be physical. The better the dram right!

Okay so obviously dean wants Rory back but what I want the vote for is what he'll do about it.

Dean gets physical

Dean gets stocky (stalker)

Dean gets physical and stocky.

Tell me what you think it'd really help me with my story so comment and abuse that review button Thanks

-Sprit Writer-


	5. Ex's Come Back

Ex-Boyfriends come back to life. 

The group headed to the house when they pulled into the drive way a pick up truck was their and a "6'1" brown headed boy was sitting on the steps waiting for Rory to come back.

"Dean?" was the only words that could come out of Rory's mouth. She didn't know what else to say it had been a while since she's seen Dean. Their last relationship didn't end on a good note with him yelling at her in front of the whole town at 2am. Rory thought since they broke up that that would be the end of Dean as she knew it. But she thought wrong especially since he was sitting on her porch waiting for her to come home.

"Hey Rory"

"Dean what are you doing here. You can't be here right now it's really not a good time"

"Rory I think we need to talk."

"Talk? Dean talk about what you aren't my boyfriend anymore. You made that perfectly clear when you screamed at me in front of the whole town and then storming away."

"Rory I still love you." Dean said with a sense of sadness on his face

"Dean we've been over for a long time. I don't get where this is coming from."

"Rory I can't get you out my mind. I was a mess when we brok-" Dean cut off when he heard the car doors close and Logan walking towards Rory along with Chris and Lorelei trailing behind.

"Is everything okay over here" Logan asked first

"Yeah. Dean you should go home. I'm with Logan now he's it for please just leave me alone"

"Yeah I'll leave for now. Trust me this isn't over." Dean said is his brooding tallness standing over Logan

"Dude just let it go. Rory's with me now"

"Trust me she'll be bored of you soon. She always comes back to me"

"Dean. Leave. Now." Lorelei said anger evident on her face Rory was finally happy why Dean have to come and ruin everything she loved seeing her baby happy but even Dean wasn't right for her. Logan understood her and they could banter back and forth better that her and Lorelei themselves. Logan was a bad boy but he was sweet and could spoil her to no end just like Chris did.

"Fine, like I said this isn't over. I'm not giving up on Rory"

After Dean's last words he walked away but his presence made it tense enough for everybody. No one moved besides Logan as he took hold of Rory in a possessive way as if Dean was going to come back and try to start a tug a war contest right in the middle of her yard. Rory felt a shiver go down her spine as she tried to calm herself down. Why did her ex have to come back? Things were so bad this evening it went from worse the minute she spotted the brown headed boy on her porch.

"With all the dramatics I say we all go inside and leave the conversation we need to have until tomorrow. Were all already tired enough having to deal with Emily Gilmore and the Huntzbergers. "Lorelei said trying to get everyone out of their thoughts. Lorelei knew Rory and she could tell that in her head Rory was freaking out.

Rory robotically moved towards the house. When she walked in she went straight towards her room, Logan trailing behind her. He found Rory curled in the fetal position crying. It was a long night and this encounter and the eminent boyfriend that was now pining for her heart was too much for her mind to handle. Logan walked over and pulled her into his arms. Logan couldn't stand to see Rory like this he knew that she loved him it was just that she probably feared that he would break up with her. He didn't want her to think that which is why he took her into his arms and hugged her close to his body letting her cry it all out.

"Shh Ace its ok"

"No Logan it's not okay. You're the best boyfriend and you want to marry me I can't believe you want to marry me you could have any girl and you choose me the coffee obsessed bookworm with the most knowledge of Pop culture, the girl who rants so much when she's nervous or not. You're insane for wanting me. We totally different people and you want to live with this forever and you want little me's god they'll be a double dose of me."

"Rory stop. I love you and all those things wrong with you is what make you so perfect for me. I want to marry because of all those things. In the words of Edward Cullen. You are my life now. You always will be."

"Cheesy" Rory said with a smirk that she's developed from Logan.

"Did you just call me cheesy?"

"Yes."

"Well if I'm cheesy then you have to admit that you love that I'm cheesy"

"Fine then. I love that you're cheesy"

"Good and I love that you're a coffee obsessed movie loving, pop culture knowing ranting ex boyfriend attraction. I love you and always will forever"

"See what I mean. Cheesy!"

"Ok I'll stop"

"No! I like it" Rory said as she reached out and kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet at first it got passionate soon turning into pure lust. Rory and Logan couldn't keep themselves off each other. The kiss got deeper as Logan's hands started to travel down to the hem of Rory's shirt she started to let him pull it off they were getting really into it that they didn't notice Lorelei standing in the doorway until they heard her clear her throat.

"Rory get off your Fiancé before your father see's. He's already walked on you guys once; you saw how well that ended." Lorelei said as she walked away. Rory was full out red while Logan just smirked.

"Let's Go. Mr. before you get anymore ideas to try to corrupt me in front of my father."

"Wouldn't think of it Ace"

"Yeah Right"

AN: Okay that ended well right? Well trust me there will be more of Dean, And Logan's parents. There's so much more drama to come. I'll make sure that some wedding plans in there and full warning their will be some M rating in a chapter. Enjoy here's a Fan Fiction Chapter Present from yours truly. Merry Christmas.


End file.
